Mobile devices such as cellular phones and smart phones are widely used for various forms of communications, including, for example, voice calls and text messages. As mobile devices are developed with greater and greater computational resources, additional features are being provided to such devices, such as the ability to make and store recordings. However, the capabilities of these devices with respect to the management of such recordings remains limited.